Miskatonic Cat: Act I - A New Aeon
by The Golden Sign
Summary: (HTF/Cthulhu Mythos crossover)A new aeon beckons across the earth.Technologies that were once considered to be science fiction have been recreated in real life, allowing the advancement of society.However, beneath all these prospects of hope lie that of inhumane monsters, monsters that have slept for millions of years, ready to awaken and reclaim their ownership of the Earth.(ACT1)


_(Note 1: I do not own Happy Tree Friends or the Cthulhu Mythos. Happy Tree Friends belongs to the property of Mondo Media. The Cthulhu Mythos belongs to H.P Lovecraft.)_

_(Note 2: The following story is a fan-made rewrite of a story by the name of College Cat on DeviantArt made by Rainbroach/Yoshi-Lord. If you wish to read it, the first few chapters are available on his deviantArt page. All other characters belong to their respective owners.)_

_The sky was dark red, its clouds pitch black in the void above. The water was as red as the sky as well, giving the appearance of an ocean made of blood. Stars were appearing among the expanse, shining brighter than ever. However these stars were not the ones of the constellations, but what seemed to be from another part of the cosmos instead._

_ Below it was an island, littered with blood splatters, corpses and destroyed vehicles. Small structures stood around the center, damaged and burning with some already collapsed. Whatever fight took place here must have been a brutal one, as some of the bodies here were horrifically maimed, missing limbs and intestines along with having their heads blown apart. Others were just nothing more but stains of flesh, armor and blood on the sand._

_ From the buildings came a loud crashing noise, some of the buildings being reduced to rubble. A figure then slowly arose from the destruction, creating a ring of debris around itself. It was hard to make out who the figure was due to it looking more like a shadow, but judging by the shape, it did have a head, arms and legs. The figure continued to rise even further, its arms stretched out as the ring became bigger and moved faster until the figure stopped in mid air about a mile above the island, the ring still rotating and remaining the same size._

_ Earthquakes occurred on the island, at first small tremors, but increasing in power over time. Eventually, the island itself gave way and broke apart into pieces. From this, a city began to arise from what was left over of the island._

_This was not a city like that of Atlantis, a mystical and fantastic place that was pleasing to the eyes. This was instead a city that was the very antithesis of that. The geometry of the vast, monolithic buildings was unlike that of anything seen in any location of the globe, being extremely complex in their construction and very tall, taller than that of modern day skyscrapers. To look at these structures was to look into madness itself, as they seemed to defy all laws of physics, appearing to be both there and yet not there, turning inside and outside of itself as they rose. Multicolored hues were emitted from the cyclopean buildings, creating colors beyond the visible spectrum, colors from the voids beyond worlds. Whereas Atlantis would bring about joy and inspiration, this city instead spawned insanity and madness into the minds of people, bringing out their deepest passions and thoughts to the surface, their basic instincts now in control of their bodies._

_ Beneath the city laid something much worse than what anyone, even the most cynical person could imagine. What laid in the darkest depths of that city was something that had been locked up for countless aeons by the precursors of this planet. Despite the vast and advanced technology of the precursors, easily rivaling that of anything today, it brought about great insanity to them, and nearly destroyed their entire race in the process. _

_ This thing was the harbinger of the end times. An ungodly thing that bent reality to its whims, that could shatter minds just by its mere appearance, let alone its abilities. It would bring doom and destruction for the earth. Even the true pronunciation of its name brought people to the very edges of insanity. A timeless abyss, older than the dinosaurs, older than the planet, it saw the life on earth as mere insects, devoid of any emotion, whether positive or negative, to them. It did not care for them, for it had one objective, which was to create a gateway between it and whatever eldritch beings it worshiped._

_ The immense power this thing held would be considered a god to the people on earth. To imagine that it too, had gods of its own, would make people realize how minuscule they were and how any action they did would be insignificant on the grander scale of the universe._

_ As the city continued to rise from the oceans, screams could be heard. At first, they were faint, but as time went on, the screaming got louder and became more numerous. It sounded as if millions of people were suffering and being tortured at once. _

_ And yet, the voices still increased._

_ Short, intermittent flashes of a ruined world popped up in the vision. Split second pictures of destroyed cities, mutilated bodies and wastelands. They were a horrific sight to witness. _

_ Among these screams was a faint voice that was repeating the same phrase over and over again._

_ "Awaken", it said._

_ The voice kept on getting louder, eventually drowning out the screams and being the only sound made._

_ "Awaken. Awaken. Awaken."_

_ Beneath the city, a rumbling occurred._

_ The thing had awoken._

A person then jumped up from his bed in a cold sweat, no doubt still shaken by the nightmare he had.

"Ugh, I really got to stop watching horror movies before I go to bed." He muttered to himself. "It's not good for me."

The person got out of bed and slowly started getting ready for the day, tired from his lack of sleep.

"I wonder if I got a letter from that university yet. They still haven't responded." The blue feline said, as he got out to check his mailbox.


End file.
